


Star Gazing

by BadStorionette (MarionMarionette)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Human Pet, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Science Fiction, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionMarionette/pseuds/BadStorionette
Summary: James has been stuck on the alien infested spaceship for an unknown amount of time, but it's definitely been way too long. It wouldn't be so bad, if the aliens didn't happen to be so interested in his human anatomy.But at least the stars are pretty.
Relationships: Original Human Character/Original Alien Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269





	Star Gazing

James's favorite place in the whole ship was the star deck. Not that he was allowed in many places, but of the places he was allowed, the deck definitely had to be his favorite. It was the human equivalent of having a beautiful garden of flowers and plants, except with a lot less color and a lot more vastness. It was just a small room with a glass ceiling, one that allowed you to lay on your back and look up at the stars as the ship silently glided past them at a light speed pace. It wasn't much to look at, but it was the most beautiful place in the ship, so that might have been saying something.

Hell, James couldn't even remember the last time he'd seen actual plants. He couldn't tell if there were any of them on the planets the ship had landed on since he'd come aboard, because he wasn't allowed outside of the ship whenever they _did_ land, and they only landed what seemed to be every few months. At this point, James stopped keeping count of the planets they landed on. He couldn't see them or interact with them, so it didn't even matter. All he knew was that he was more than twenty planets away from earth, and that at this point there was no hope of going back.

Thinking about earth hurt. It made James's heart feel like it was caving in on itself and rotting from the inside out. He always cried when he thought of his family whom he missed so much. He'd taken the sight of them for granted before he left. Didn't talk to his mom as much as he should have, and had cut off his sister after the time he'd shamed him in front of his whole family. Now he'd do anything to call his mom and hug his sister, maybe even go fishing with his dad despite hating actual fishing so much. He'd do anything just to hear their voices again, just to remember what they even look like. Now all he can do is look at his reflection in the mirror and try to imagine what he'd look like as a girl. That... kind of looked like what his mom was like, right? Or was James just going crazy..

He couldn't see his family, but James could see the stars. Compared to the shiny gray metal of everywhere else on the ship, the stars were the most beautiful thing in the universe. And they really did twinkle sometimes. It almost made him smile when he caught them doing so, thinking that maybe a star out there was looking out to him and giving him a little wink, or maybe even just a blink, just something to prove to him that it was alive. And that he was alive too. Heaven knew James needed that reminder the most.

But staring out at the vast sea of the universe's children for more than two hours always made James's joints and muscles feel stiff, and even put a weird strain on his eyes somehow. So he'd always turn onto his side and look at the metal for a while, just to refresh his vision. Even though he wished he could just stare out forever and imagine he was floating in space. Alone. Not in this place. Not with _them_.

As if being summoned, James heard the automatic door to the star deck being opened and listened to the familiar clicks and trills making their way across the deck towards him. He didn't have the strength to try to run, or even crawl, away from them. He'd lost that strength so long ago that he forgot what it felt like to resist. What it felt like to feel life thrumming through his body. Even as a familiar feeling tendril felt its way around his torso and gained a firm grasp around his waist. He just let it happen. He just let everything happen.

As the tendril practically peeled James's nude body from the floor, as James's clothes from earth had been ripped to shreds ages ago, James let a small whimper fall from his lips at the feeling of being hoisted into the air by his hips. He'd always hated it, it made him feel like he was forgetting the difference between up and down, but it seemed to be their favorite position to hold him in.

Speaking of them, there were several of them this time. Sometimes it would just be one, sometimes two to three. In rare cases there might be more than four, and those were James's least favorite cases. This wasn't one of them, there were just three. He would have felt relieved, but he didn't even like it if there was just one of them, let alone three. But he wasn't going to start screaming again. James had stopped screaming a long time ago.

He felt the creatures surrounding him as several more tendrils came to snake around his body and limbs, pulling his arms above his head and his legs far apart from each other. Another familiar position. They never liked to mix things up. Sometimes James would wonder, as a joke, if he could convince them to try out doggy style for once, cause things were getting boring for him. Not for them, he guessed. They could go all day for all he knew, and still want to continue as soon as James woke up. He was just lucky that they got busy with other things sometimes, or else they might never stop. And then it'd _really_ be hell.

He half wished they could take it to another room, like the sleeping hall or even the makeshift bedroom they'd made for James after observing him sleeping for the first time. He'd rather be in one of those rooms than in his safe space, staring up at the stars as he got violated. He'd hate to taint the feeling of being in that room, but they didn't care what he wanted. They never did. Never even asked. Probably wouldn't even understand.

The beings made several clicks of interest that James easily recognized. He felt a tendril wrap around his dick, coating it in a peculiar slime that James knew all too well. A wince passed over his features as he felt himself begin to get hard against his will. He wondered briefly what things would be like if earth could get their hands on the alien slime. Being drugged by an aphrodisiac that powerful might just leave some people feeling dizzy. It certainly made _him_ feel dizzy. Especially as the slime covered tendril began to move itself all over his body, making his limbs feel like they were buzzing and his stomach like it was full of lava. His breathing picked up and he felt a blush cover the majority of his face as he continued to stare up into the stars he longed to be near so badly.

The tip of the slime covered tendril passed over his nipple, making him almost cry out at the sudden electricity it sent down his spine. It circled around his areola, then pressed down onto its bud again, making him bite his lip to keep another sound from forcing itself out. He hated that it felt good, hated that his body was starting to arch into the touch, obviously wanting more. The beings made their interested clicks again, then continued.

He could feel one of the tendrils prodding at his hole, still sore and puffy from the last time they'd participated in their favorite pastime with him. It felt too sensitive for his liking, but it wasn't like they cared. Even as he let out a high pitched whine as it entered him.

It didn't hurt, it hadn't hurt since the first few times. It just felt like a stretch. Like something moving inside of him that shouldn't be moving, or even be there, at all. It was the closest thing he could imagine having an oversized worm in your bowels would feel like. It felt uncomfortable, at least the first several inches. But it didn't stop there, it never did. It kept pushing inside, the base of it getting wider with each passing second, until it pressed against that spot inside of him that always made him see stars.

Immediately he felt himself clench down on the limb, slowing its movement greatly, but doing nothing to stop its movement altogether. It continued to crawl inside of him, feeling up places that he didn't know he could feel from, until it felt like there was something alive in his stomach, and his entire body felt full and sore and uncomfortable. And even then it didn't stop, it never did.

He made a cry of discomfort as it pushed past several limits in his body, making it feel like if it didn't stop soon, it was going to come slithering out of his mouth and end up killing him somehow. The beings barely even recognized the cry, at least he didn't think so. Or else they did, but they took it as a signal to start jerking him off. Which they just might have. It was always how things went. Any time James made a sound, they'd just go harder or start adding on to the sensations. He always tried his best not to give them the satisfaction, but some sounds ripped themselves from his throat whether he liked it or not. Like the loud moan that did so just as the pleasure from his dick started radiating throughout his insides, turning the pain and discomfort into a pleasure that seemed to derive itself from the crawling sensation and the notion of feeling full. The kind of pleasure that James hated yet loved to the point of no return.

At this point he was practically writhing in their grip, breathing heavily as wave after wave of building pleasure crashed over his whole body. It gave him the weird feeling of being too hot but covered in a cool moisture, which might not have been his imagination after all, what with the globs of alien slime beginning to mix with the sweat coating his tense form. It was a feeling he always hated, but that never stopped, no matter how long he let them toy with him.

Finally the moving inside him stopped once it'd reached another point he didn't know could exist within him. He didn't let himself believe for a second that it was the end of it, no matter how much he wanted to, because it never was. Sure enough, the tendril began to pull itself out from his depths, feeling like it was dragging along all of his intestines and muscles out with it. He felt himself clenching again, which prompted the limb around his dick to pick up its pace. And suddenly he was moaning again and leaning his head back onto the tendril holding his body up.

Once again he found himself looking up at the stars, with the only sounds around him being his own breathing, and the disgusting, wet noises of the beings using his body for their own enjoyment.

He tried to make his mind wander past the stars as the activity continued, but every few seconds he was pulled back to the feeling of the living being pushing and pulling itself from his insides, pressing against that special area within him and making his head spin with pleasure. He wanted to scream, wanted to try to twist his body in a way that would make the thrusting go faster, right against that spot he liked so much, but he kept himself still. At least, as much as he consciously could. At this point his hips had started moving without him telling them to, but he could at least keep his mind somewhere safe, right?

Even as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking back to the pleasure crashing into him, especially as the movements and efforts of the beings began to speed up, roughing up his inside and tugging on his sensitive nipples, making him keen at the feelings running through his mind and body. Every breath was tainted with a moan at this point, the moans only increasing in volume with each passing moment. He found himself drooling at the sensation, and tried to keep his mouth closed, but every thrust had his jaw falling open and his mouth forming a silent 'o'. It felt horrible. It felt amazing.

He tried to close his legs at one point, but that had just made the beings respond by prying them even further apart and holding them still, to the point where he could only feel them twitch and clench with every brush to his prostate. Another feeling that he hated to love. He clawed at the tendril around his wrists to the best of his ability, but he should have just known that doing so would only spur them on. He could distantly hear their interested trills again as stars coated his vision like the thick slime all over his body. He had trouble telling if they were the real stars, or the stars that came with existing around these perverted creatures.

He could feel his stomach beginning to clench with the build up of his orgasm, pushing out his thoughts to make way for the need to release the pleasure being held captive inside of him. He tried to convince himself to hold it, but each passing moment seemed to make the need to cum even greater than it was in the previous moment. His moans got louder as he internally struggled not to lose himself in the grip of the aliens. But eventually it got too hard. Eventually it just felt too good.

James loved it. Loved the feeling of being full, loved the tendrils undulating inside and out of him. He wanted the feeling to never end. He wanted to be fucked forever. Needed for the beings to use him forever. It always felt this good. He always loved it, always needed it. Needed to cum. Needed to feel his orgasm fall over him like waves on a shore. He needed more, he wanted more.

He began moving his hips, although he couldn't much because of their grip on him, in tandem with their movements. The beings made their excited little noises and refueled their efforts to bring him to the edge. He was teetering just over it when he had the thought that this was what love felt like. He loved the beings, and they loved him. That was why they made him feel so good. That was why they always made him want more. It was why he would always end up dripping with desire, with need, all over their lovely little tendrils while they tried to make him feel good. It was cause they loved him. And he loved them. He loved them so much.

He loved the beings, and he loved the stars. The stars that filled his entire vision as his orgasm came tumbling over him like hundreds of pebbles in a rock slide. He screamed his pleasure into an echo that reverberated through the deck and tensed around the limb inside of him, which only sped up as it fucked him through his orgasm with all the love it could muster. It almost felt like he'd never stop coming, like his dick would be leaking the love he felt for the beings forever, and he didn't have a problem with that. He wished he could stay floating there with them, that would be heaven. Just him and the beings, and the love that they shared for one another. That would be heaven.

The feeling of the tendril pumping in and out of him quickly became painful and horrible, forcefully pulling him from his false reality with another pained cry. He struggled in their grip for the first time since they'd started, crying for them to take it out, that it was too much and it was hurting him. They didn't listen of course, they never did. Just tightened their grip, gave his dick another dose of slime, and continued with the activity, even as James felt another tendril prodding his entrance alongside the first one. Just like they always did. Just like James knew they would. He didn't even know why he tried at this point. Just instinct, he guessed.

He let tears blur his vision and cascade down his cheeks as the pain inside of him slowly began to blossom into pleasure. He wondered how many times they'd make him cum today. Not that he could tell what days were like anymore. At this point it could have been hours. Hours of just him, the beings, and the stars. Time meant nothing on this ship. And would continue to mean nothing. For as long as James was trapped here, probably for as long that James was alive.

But at least the stars were pretty.


End file.
